Imperial Seraph
The Imperial Seraph is a massive Hyper Evolved Kaiju from the Dark Galaxy and Apex Predator of the planet Charred Beelzebub. __ToC__ History Ancient Past The Imperial Seraph was once one amongst many Kaiju dwelling within the Minus-Energy infested Dark Galaxy ruled by Alien Empera and later served as a soldier for Empera's Kaiju army. As a soldier, The Imperial Seraph was thought dead as it was destroyed in Alien Empera's invasion of the land of light along with many of it's Kaiju brethren. The Seraph instead survived; regenerating from a piece of it's tail sliced off during battle and continued to serve Alien Empera until his demise at Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave's hands. Left uncommanded and forgotten within the Dark Galaxy, the Seraph continuously absorbed Minus Energy for many millennia and assimilated many Kaiju into it's own genome. The planet that the Imperial Seraph had hidden upon was later found to be Charred Beelzebub; the massive corpse of a failed Gatanozoa clone to which also contributed to the Imperial Seraph's immense capabilities. Far Future After completely dominating and subjugating planet Charred Beelzebub, the Imperial Seraph began developing sentience in the absence of any need for further strength. Coming to it's own conclusion that it must find a source of newer and more exotic Kaijus to further it's own growth, it set out for the Kaiju hotspot of Earth which has been subjected to many eras of Alien and Kaiju attacks as well as the Ultra's unique energy. Crashing into the planet and completely wiping out most of France, the Imperial Seraph began to hunt down the various Kaijus that lay dormant or has since made peace with Humanity. Even with humanity's new-found technology, all attempts to slay the Imperial Seraph has ended in complete failure and only took any damage due to usage of METEOR. As a last-ditch effort to defeat it, humanity dropped several METEOR-based Thermonuclear bombs on top of it. Despite the resulting damage to the area wiping out most of Russia and a chunk of China, the Imperial Seraph merely began to more focus to humanity began purposefully wiping out human cities and space stations in apparent spite for killing off potential genome additions. It was only the arrival of Ultraman and Ultraseven where the Imperial Seraph was stalled. Despite being physically far superior to the Ultra duo, their superior speed allowed them to keep up and damage the Imperial Seraph. Although the combined attacks of Ultraman's Marine Specium Ray and Charged Wide Shot was able to easily tear through it's shielding, the Imperial Seraph "merely" suffered a large chunk of it's fleshed being ripped off. The arrival of Ultraman Ace and Zoffy tipped the battle in favour of the Ultras; repeatedly blasting off massive chunks of flesh off of Imperial Seraph; with Zoffy's M87 Ray being the most effective attack out of the Ultras. Left with little options after several hours of fighting, the duo of Ultraman and Zoffy kept Seraph at bay while Ace and Ultraseven combined their psychokinetic power to launch the Seraph into space at incredible speeds. The Ultras, with no need to hold back anymore, began taking progressively larger and larger chunks out of Seraph until they all simultaneously smashed it with their maximum power Ultra Punches at all directions; sending shockwaves across space that shook even the Land of Light slightly despite their massive distance away from the Earth Solar System and causing unintended ecological damage to Earth. This in turn completely atomized the Imperial Seraph and seemingly killed it for good. The Ultras later warned humanity that they should do everything in their power to completely eradicate any parts of Imperial Seraph left that they didn't find lest it regenerate from Earth's Minus Energy. The ending conversation between Ultraman Ace and Ultraseven implies that this isn't the first nor the last Imperial Seraph that they have met so far and that there's likely many more like it with Empera no longer regulating the Kaiju in the Dark Galaxy. Description Profile *'Height:' 328.2m *'Weight:' 988,000 t. Abilities and Features *'Adaptive Evolution:' Due to the Kaiju's massive infusion of Minus Energy, it's rate of evolution and genetic change has skyrocketed immensely. Described as a perpetual state of Cancer that's held together by nothing more than the very thing that gave it the condition in the first place, this is cited to be the probable reason why the Imperial Seraph, despite gaining sentience at that point, never displayed any intention of diplomatic relations as it's in perpetual pain. **'Assimilatory DNA:' The Imperial Seraph's DNA is extremely predatory and competitive with the phrase "You are what you eat" being literal. It's changes are extreme as well; it's arms gaining mass almost immediately after consuming the corpse of an EX Red King. *'Hyperthermic Force Field:' An extremely powerful forcefield permeating throughout it's skin. It took METEOR-Enhanced weaponry to even affect the shielding and Thermonuclear Bombs designed around METEOR was only barely able to bypass the shielding. It's powerful enough to even lessen the attacks of Ultras and required finishing attacks to be completely broken. **'Heat:' Radiated from the force field is extremely high heat. Assimilated from Fire Golza's genome, the Imperial Seraph's silhouette is always somewhat shimmering and entire skyscrapers would melt into a puddle in moments once within several hundred meters of Seraph. In response to Humanity's last-ditch effort to slay it, the Seraph also showed the ability to increase the temperatures to such temperatures that the continental plates it was standing on fused in the surrounding plates. **'Heat Ray:' Imperial Seraph is capable of focusing the ambient heat generated by the force field into a point infront of it's mouth that's launched by a Super-Oscillatory Wave. The result is a hyper-accurate and thin particle heat ray that the Ultras that it faced didn't even attempt to use a shield against it and relied on dodging it completely. The temperatures get so hot that the particle beam goes from the regular red/orange flame-like colour to a blinding white in a fraction of a second just before firing. With this, it was able to shoot down space stations in orbit and completely destroyed the Space Station on the moon in retaliation before the humans monitoring could warn the station of the Seraph charging the heat ray. *'Super-Oscillatory Wave:' By merely roaring loud enough, the Imperial Seraph is capable of devastating mountains in just a few short blasts and level entire cities with no apparent effort. Although this did little to the Ultras that it faced. Assimilated from an Ancient Gomora Skeleton at a Kaiju Museum. *'Regeneration:' Due to millennias of Minus-Energy infusion, the Imperial Seraph is capable of regenerating from any wound or damage as long as a piece as small as the tip of it's tail is intact; absorbing Minus Energy from the surroundings. A side-effect is that everyone in the area generally feels a lot happier; although also making it so anybody without mental resistances that are in a city's proximity to the Seraph becomes extremely depressed which makes Close-Combat Bombardments impractical on top of the Seraph's intense heat. It is notable that smaller wounds such as the blasts of flesh done by the Ultras seem to regenerate significantly faster than if the Seraph regenerated from a small piece of itself, implying that it's regeneration is proportional to it's present mass; with more mass equating to faster regeneration. *'Endurance and Durability:' The Imperial Seraph has shown immense endurance and durability. Even when it's shields are bypassed, it still remained largely invulnerable to any Advanced Human Weaponry and the weaker attacks of Ultras practically bounced off of it harmlessly. Even with it's flesh being repeatedly blasted off and becoming increasingly maimed from the Ultras, it still fought on as if it didn't lose entire limbs and at certain points, it's entire head. *'Warp:' In order to traverse cosmic distances, the Imperial Seraph is able to convert it's shielding into a dense form of Minus-Energy Hypermatter which allows it to travel significantly faster than light nearly instantly. Unseen Abilities Abilities that it has not shown but indeed has. *'Wing Generation:' One of the first assimilations it underwent was the evolution of Wings. These wings has Anti-Gravitational abilities which allows it to fly at disproportionally high speeds; with some accounts being up to Mach 30. *'Mental Dominance:' The Seraph is capable of forcibly subjugating lesser Kaiju and command them much like Empera or Zogu does. Category:Akreious Category:Fan Kaiju